


I drove all night

by Hawkingbird27



Series: girls who love girls [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: After Lincoln's death, Daisy decides to take his advice. She takes the road on a stormy night, destination: San Franscisco. She thinks alot about what she's about to do and the song on her playlist sure is telling everything she's been doing, so why not listen to it some more?





	

Daisy felt trapped. She wasn't sure of what to do anymore. Lincoln had died, saving her. He was one of her closest friend and now he was gone. She wondered when she would stop loosing people. First Ward, then Trip and now Lincoln. 

She felt like she couldn't breath, like her heart wasn't with her. Before Lincoln had past away, he had told her something, a story of how he let the person he loved go once and how he still regretted it, probably up until he died. How it hadn't felt right to love anyone else since then. He had tried to find her again later, but it had been too late.

He had told her to not wait too long, that no matter how hard her work life was, how complicated it was, to not let it tear her heart apart like it had his. At first, she hadn't really thought about it, with the world almost ending and all.

But now, now Lincoln was gone, Ward was dead and she didn't have much left. Sure her friends were there, but it had already been a week and the more time past, the more she felt like she was trapped. 

She had given a thought to what Lincoln had said, really thinking about it and now, now she was tired of running away, tired of thinking she didn't, couldn't be good enough for it. Her heart was somewhere else and she needed to find it.

She packed her bag, quickly, before she could convince herself other wise. Silently , she walked through the base, careful not to get anyone's attention. She made it to the SUV and started it. She hurridly made her way outside and took the open road, this time knowing exacly where she was going. She was going to see the person she loved, one that she tried to deny it, too scared to get rejected, hurt again.

Once outside, she finally took what felt like her first breath in months. It was late and the road ahead seemed long, too long and overdue. There weren't many cars on the road and it was already raining outside.

She put her phone's playlist on random and 'I Drove All Night' from Celine Dion started, she quickly put it on a loop and listened to the lyrics. She drove as quick as she could, trying not to ignore the speed limits. She had turned off the GPS of the car and had left a note in her bunk before she had left.

She drove hours into the stormy night, the rain now much more heavy and the heavy sounds of thunder behing her, reminding her of how the other person was afraid of thunder, remembering the moment she found out, making her want to protect the other persone even more and making her drive much faster.

\---------------------------

 

 

The two partners walked inside the small cabin, dropping their heavy equipment to the side and moving to the center of the room, analysing the small room. With a single cot inside, nothing else was really going to be of help.

 

The two agents, wordlessly, turned their backs to each other and changed into the spare clothes they had brough along on the excrutiatingly hard mission. they both turned around at remotly the same time and disscussed the sleeping arrangements since a storm was rolling in and extraction coudn't come until the next day.

They both laid down on the cot, looking up at the ceiling, the sound of the rain soothing Daisy asleep. But apparently, the storm was doing the opposit for her partner. Her eyes were closing when the first sound of thunder rung out across the small cabin, making her partner jup slightly, but enough for her to notice. She didn't think much of it until it happened a second time and that time she felt her partner move up in a sitting position. She opened her eyes and sat up, next to the other agent.

Her friend was slightly shaking, from the loud noises she guessed, when she placed a reassuring hand on their back, affectively relaxing them a bit.

''Are you okay?''

Daisy asked.

''Y-Yeah, just can't sleep is all.''

Is what she got as a response.

''It's okay to admit to be scared of something, you know that right?''

''Yeah, i-it's just, I'm an agent, I shouldn't still be this scared.''

''Hey, its okay to be scared sometimes, with everything we go through, it's okay to be human once in a while.''

Daisy said, reassuring the other person while rubbing their backs, feeling their breaths coming in a bit ragged still.

''C'mere.''

Daisy said, grabbing the agent's shoulders and bringing them down with her. She wrapped her arms around her partner, pulling them as close as she could, ignoring the fluttering feeling in her chest and still tracing soothing circles on their arm. Her friend was still shacking slightly but seemed to be relaxing little by little.

Daisy waited for the silent shaking to stop, murmuring reassuring nothing's in their ear, and when the other person seemed to have finally succumbed to sleep, she whispered,

''I'm here and nothing's gonna happen, I promise I'm not leaving you Bobbi.''

She said, letting her eyes fall shut like her fellow agent's.

\-----------------------------------------

A small smile tugged at her lips at the memory. The rain outside the SVU was pouring more and more and reminded her of that night, that night where she shouldn't have just ignored her feelings and embraced the instead.

She drove through the storm, in the dark, driving to where she would finally feel at home. It took 5 hours of long endless roads, unknown number of songs and memories before finally making a stop in front of an apartment building in San Francisco. Before she could completely stop the engine, she already had a foot out of the SUV, willingly walking the short distance of the car to the door, get soaked through every layer of clothing she was wearing.

The building was apparently, thankfully, unlocked and Daisy quickly made her way up the stairs to where was suppse to be the ex-agent's apartment. She quickly arrived in front of the door and raised her fist, ready to knock on the door only to be stopped 'what if's in her head. She took one deep breath before pushing her fist forward and knocking.

She only had to wait a few seconds before the door was carefully opened by a tall, slender figure. Bobbi looked like she hadn't slept for as long as Daisy had if not more. A small smile tugged at the taller woman's lips when she realized who as her door at this time of night.

''Daisy, what are you-''

Without ever having a chance to finish her sentence, Daisy's hands landed on her hips, pulling her flush against her, Daisy's lips finding Bobbi's without so much as a second thought. The inhuman kissed her with everything she had, everything she wished she had said, wished she had done.

To her surprise, Bobbi kissed her back just as much, both woman lost in the feeling of the other. Bobbi's hands wrapped around Daisy's neck, almost clinging as if the S.H.IE.L.D. agent could disappear. When they reluctantly pulled away for air, Daisy pushed the older woman inside, closing the door by turning them around and all but slamming Bobbi against it, finally having what she thought she would never.

Finally, she felt like she could breath, taking her first breath in so long, all with it being taken away by the woman standing in front of her.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy woke up slowly, glad that she didn't have any where to be or anyone needing her somewhere. It was the first time in a while where she woke up by herself, without the need of an alarm or the world ending.

It took her a few seconds to realize that she was alone, which is not the way she went to sleep last night. She quickly grabbed her discarded clothes from last night, putting them on in an unorganised fashion and made her way out of the bedroom.

She heard some noise coming from the small kitchen that she spotted last night before being other wise... occupied. After a few step, Bobbi came into view behind a small counter, cooking. She made her way there, not as silently as she thought though, since barely three steps in, she heard,

''I may not be a spy anymore, but I can still hear you coming.''

''Do you have bat ears or something, oh you could be a were bat, you know like a werewolf but a bat.''

Daisy explained, well... stumbling more than explaining.

''I don't have bat ears, you just kind of walk like an elephant.''

''I do not!''

Daisy said, her smile as big as Bobbi's. Daisy made her way further into the room and sat down on one of the stools at the small counter.

''So, how'd you end up living here.''

''I own the building.''

''No way, you own this entire thing, I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. pay sucked.''

''It does, but when they pay for your apartment, food and travels for more than a decade, you can save up a lot of money. I bought it for some friends from other countries, families that had their home destroyed because of some mission or something like that, now they have somewhere safe to be.''

''Wow, so saving the world isn't enough, you have to be nice to the families that suffer too?''

''And here I thought you were the one saving the world from alien invasions lately.''

''Well, you know, I didn't want to brag. And how'd did you even know about that?''

''I have my sources.''

Bobbi answered, smirking.

''I guess there's no chance of me getting the name of that source...''

Daisy asked, only getting a smile I return.

''So, since I'm taking a guess and saying that you would be too bored to not do anything, do you have a job?''

''Yeah, I'm a doctor at the local hospital.''

''No way, since when are you a doctor?''

''Since I was 27, became an emergency doctor at S.H.I.E.L.D., got all the field hours needed and the diploma that I never thought I'd need.''

''Is there a reason you never told anyone you were, I mean, Simmons is going to want to rip your head off when she learns you knew what to do after your surgeries and you just didn't listen.''

''And that is why I never told anyone.''

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more chapters, please tell me or um... well happy one shot!


End file.
